Sonny With A Chance Of Sabotage
by nymphonic
Summary: Chad sabotages a very important interview for Sonny and her retaliation makes her admit to things she'd never even said outloud. I'm writing this story as I go and I'm not sure as of now how it will end. Nevertheless I think it'll turn out well so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny With A Chance of Sabotage

"Soooo guys. Guess what?" An excited Sonny exclaimed to her castmates.

"Wow. Really guys? Everytime I have an awesome, life altering announcement you all bounce out of your chairs with enthusiasm." Sonny said dryly.

"I can't hear you over my glossing. Sorry." Tawni said, popping her lips.

"Just say it already!" Zora yelled from her mummy coffin.

"Okay, gosh. I'm doing an interview with Tween Weekly!" Sonny hopped and clapped for herself, beaming. She immediately frowned and stopped jumping when she noticed no one had moved.

"Ugh this is useless." Sonny gave up and threw herself onto the couch.

"Yo! CDC in the hizzouse!" Chad barged in, in his usual fashion.

"You lost? The stuck up diva room is across the hall." Nico said, highfiving Grady.

"Why are you here Chad? The shine from your forehead is making my lipgloss look dull," Tawni huffed.

"Shiny? What?" Chad rubbed his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "Wait, whatever. I didn't come for verbal abuse, Randoms."

"So that brings us back to the previously established idea that you're lost." Sonny said darkly.

"Ha-ha, no. I actually came because I heard you had an interview with Tween Weekly, Sonny." He said in an accusatory tone.

"Yes I do!" Sonny exclaimed. "Thank goodness someone else is excited for me!"

"I didn't come to pat you on the back, Munroe." He spat. "I came to warn you. If you make the front cover .!"

"Chad pleassseee." Sonny squeaked. "I am going to give a great interview and you're going to stay clear of me since you know better. Right, Chad?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Well okay, then. Go crawl back into your hole at the Falls. We'll see who laughs last." Sonny said boldy.

"Really, Sonny. Really?" Chad used his signature line.

"Yes, really!" Sonny shouted, completely flustered.

He squinted his eyes at her a final time before departing. He had been on the cover every week since his show first came on the air, except for a handful of times.

"I'm going to kill that boy." Sonny huffed.

"Please do!" Tawni whined. "My lips don't like competition!"

"Ugh!" Sonny stormed out.

Sonny tried to make a dramatic entrance into her dressing room but realizing it was locked and fiddling with her key muddied the effort. No one was there to witness it anyway.

She plopped down in her make up chair and got herself camera ready. She decided on a white sundress and chucks.

There was a knock at the door and Sonny called them in. It was the interviewer. She was in her late thirties but still dressed like a teenager. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and her lips were cherry red.

"Hi, Miss Allison!" Apparently she was southern too.

"Hello, call me Sonny. Please." Sonny shook her hand.

"So let's get right into it, shall we?" The interviewer said brightly. "Oh I'm Gracey, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Sonny reciprocated her perkiness.

"So I want to know about your personal life. Anything I've read about you deals with how you're a rising star from a small town. Who are you liking or loving these days," Gracey said seriosuly.

"Wow you changed atittudes quick." Sonny laughed nervously. "I actually am not dating-." She stopped short when she saw Chad walk passed her door. "Chad?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Gracey asked perplexed. She had not seen him as her back was to the door.

"Yeah." Sonny confirmed.

"You're not dating Chad, you said?" Gracey asked.

"What? No. I've just been seeing him - no! I mean I saw him right there. Yeah. Can we move on?" Sonny laughed anxiously.

"Sure thing, Sonny." Gracey smiled. Chad popped his head in the door and laughed silently so Gracey would not see him. Sonny completely ignored him for the remainder of the interview.

A few days later the new issue of Tween Weekly came out. Tawni had a copy sent up to their dressing room. Sonny grabbed it, fearing for the worst.

"Tawni kill me! Oh my life is over." Sonny threw the Tween Weekly at Tawni and buried her face in a pillow.

"'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper: The Secret Romance'?" Tawni read. "How did this even happen!"

"I kind of slipped up during my interview and the stupid drama-faced idiot sabotaged me! I say SABOTAGED!" Sonny exclaimed.

"No not that. How did you get in the magazine and not me?" Tawni huffed and threw the magazine back at her.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned her attention back to the magazine. How was she going to fix this?

Sonny gathered her pride and marched over to McKenzie Falls. She bypassesed the chocolate fountain and mediation room to go right to Chad's private dressing room. This would be a struggle and that she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny With A Chance Of Sabotage

After three knocks the arrogant, towheaded Chad Dylan Cooper open the door with a smug expression splashed on his face.

"Secret Romance? Really, Sonny?" Chad said dryly.

"It's your fault! You were roaming around my studio trying to distract me. I saw you Chad," Sonny hissed.

"I wanted you to sound slow at best, not tell the whole world we were dating when we're not! Do you realize what this does for my image?" Chad said brightly.

"Woah, you have a terrible image. Mine was immaculate until you besmerched it! Yes you just witnessed me say 'besmerched'!" Sonny yelled.

"Besmerched, though? Really?" Chad mocked. "Anyway, fix this Munroe."

"I have an idea, but you have to help me with it." Sonny said, trying to keep her calm.

"Fine. It better not make me look bad though," Chad said sternly.

"Let me in." Sonny pushed Chad out of the way and went into his dressing room. "Do you have a camera in here?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a webcam on my laptop. Is that good enough?" Chad said hesitantly.

"We're going to film a retraction." Sonny said. "Now come here. Do I look okay?"

"Stop bossing me around. And yes you always look okay, Sonny." Chad said smoothly but ruined it by following it up with a nervous, high pitched laugh.

"Umm, okay. Start the camera." Sonny said and Chad shot her a death glare. "I mean can you please start the camera, Chad?" she corrected herself with sarcasm.

Chad went in the mirror and Sonny watched completely annoyed as he fixed his hair and messied it again a few times. Then he moisturized his face and practiced a few facial expressions infront of his reflection.

"Are you quite done? I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to." Sonny was annoyed.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her in front of the laptop. They both played with their hair briefly before Chad turned on the webcam.

"So, America as you may know, I recently accidently said that I was dating Chad Dylan Cooper. I sort of lied. Well I didn't lie. He was walking around my dressing room during my interview being a compete degenerate because that's what he is. And he was trying to distract me. Then he did distract me. He's so distracting and well he suceeded and I slipped up my words and the media took my words out of context and bent them to make the story they wanted and I'm rambling. Chad, you say something." Sonny let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah ... I don't know what to say except that Sonny here completely failed at being interviewed and just had to go with the delusion that she was dating me." Chad smirked.

"What? I am not deluded! It's your fault I messed up!" Sonny exclaimed defensively.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down. On your show, you're pretty funny but off the set you're kind of scary." Chad put his arms in front of his face in defense.

"You suceeded in getting on the cover, Chad. Are you happy?" Sonny said more calmly.

"Of course. This is the second time I've gotten you to lose your temper on camera." Chad smirked.

"You're the only one who makes me this angry. I really can't stand you, Chad." Sonny seethed. "How can people believe we're dating if we don't even act like friends. Our whole relationship is you hurting me and me getting back at you."

"I thought that worked for us. I kind of like fighting with you." Chad's arrogance did not waver.

"Well I don't like fighting with you." Sonny put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I treat everyone the same way. It's not just you," Chad said slowly. "Come on. Stop crying please."

"Ha! Sucker," Sonny popped up laughing.

"You ... you liar! You tricked me!" Chad said scandalized.

They bickered back and forth about the practical joke for a little while.

"I'm done fighting. Are we good now?" Sonny said finally.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm glad we're good. Now let's go get food. I'm starving." said Sonny.

"What about the retraction? We didn't retract anything." Chad pointed to the laptop.

"Umm, we'll just try again later. Just delete what we just did. That could be incriminating," Sonny laughed.

"There's kind of a problem." Chad looked sideways in fear.

"What?"

"It was recording straight to my website. It was a live webcast." Chad said.

"WHAT!? Now all your groupies are going to see us flirting like idiots on your stupid website!" Sonny shouted. "Why didn't you say anything before!"

"Flirting? Please. And Sonny, shut up. The webcam is still on. The stupid thing is frozen." Chad was fidgeting with his computer.

"Oh my Gosh. Are these videos archived?" Sonny asked. "Just delete it from the archives."

"I don't know how to do that. I always pay people to do things I don't know how to do or that I'm too lazy to learn." Chad ducked as Sonny threw a tissue box that was resting on the table at him.

Sonny panicked. She worried that her mother would see this on the news and lecture her on boys or that her So Random castmates would see it and judge her for dating someone from the Falls. Whether people believed the attempted retraction or not, the damage was done already. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Chad sauntered over to the door muttering something about faulty technology but stopped when he opened the door to a freckled face temp of Mr. Condor's.

"Mr. Condor would like to see you, Mr. Cooper. Oh and Miss Munroe, you're saving me a walk to your dressing room. You're wanted by Marshall." She finished her statement and walked off without another word.

Sonny picked up a bag lying next to Chad's dresser and swept everything off the desk into it with one hand.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"Helping you pack. You've obviously been fired." Sonny hissed. "You've taken me down too, you jerk!" She threw the bag at his head.

They rolled their eyes at each other and went to see their respective bosses. Sonny poked her head into Marshall's office before entering. It was a grim sight for her. Marshall was sitting there with a stern look on his face – something Sonny rarely saw. She had always suspected he was an overgrown kid, made to look middle aged by some faulty science experiment.

"Hey, Marshall. You look so … clean today." Sonny smiled brightly but Marshall's expression did not leave.

"Sonny, I think you know why you're here. Mr. Condor is very angry that you said something in an interview then tried to take it back. He feels it's unproffessional." Marshall swallowed hard. "He has threatened to cancel the show."

"What!? Oh my Gosh, Marshall what can I do?" Sonny jumped from her seat.

"You have to do whatever Mr. Condor tells you to do." Marshall sighed. "I'm going to have to move back in with Mother. If the show's cancelled there's no me. Oh why, Sonny? Why?"

Sonny smiled uneasily and slipped out of the office. She swore she heard tears as she left but didn't dare go back. This was even worse than she thought. Her job, her friends and her reputation were on the line.

"Sonny, hey. Wait up," Chad said as he came running up from behind.

"What happened?!" Sonny demanded.

"He … well you remember Mr. Condor's daughter right? She's coming to the studio … today." Chad scrunched up his face in disgust.

"And?" Sonny demanded.

"He wants you and your castmates to write her into a sketch on your show." Chad winced.

"WHAT?!"

"And I have to supervise her." Chad cringed.

"WHAT?!" Sonny yelled again in the same manner. "You're going to die, Chad. I promise you."

Sonny was seething with white hot rage. She fumed and stomped away. She had been entertainging the thought of getting Chad back for sabotaging her interview but now it was a sure thing. He would pay … a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny With A Chance Of Sabotage.

**Author's Note: Yay my first note! lol. I don't know why I don't write these things but they're exciting. I want you guys to know me a bit haha. I'm basically an 18 year old college bound, Jersey girl with no job, no hobbies and a limited amount of friends. haha. just kidding.**

**But this fanfic is very dear to my heart because it is my first. YES! I admit it. I'm a newb. lol. I have absoutely no idea what will happen in this story as of yet. The plot has just been falling out of synapses in my brain as I open up Word. So thanks for the reviews and stuff. You all are fabulous. And enjoy.**

**Also, if there's something you REALLY want to happen in this story just leave it in a review or message me or whatever and I'll try to accommodate you. I'm actually in search of a concept for Dakota's episode of So Random. Thanks lovies!**

Dakota's episode of So Random was to be shot in a week. The cast had still not written a sketch for her and were putting it off in hopes that the request from Mr. Condor was a big practical joke. However each day passed without any indication of such a prank.

Sonny and Chad were media fodder for a few days until yet another celebrity stepped from a limo without their skivvies. However, even though the lack of underwear had dominated the television and magazine, the paparazzi and news reporters were still hounding Chad and Sonny for information on their alleged romance. Sonny and Chad were ordered by Mr. Condor to answer any questions with, "We are just good friends." It was the most cliche thing to do but Mr. Condor wanted to use the extra press for ratings. And everyone knew what "we are just good friends" meant.

Other matters however were more pressing. It was Sonny's 17th birthday and Nico, Grady and Tawni were throwing her a party. These circumstances were the perfect backdrop for a master plan. Sonny would be getting her revenge ... and soon.

"What's a streamer?" Tawni said, reading one of the packages of the decorations they'd bought for the party.

"It's like a ribbon I guess." Nico said, hanging a few of them on the walls. "Can you pass me a few more?"

"Sure." Tawni handed him the bag. "There. I helped. I'm going to get a manicure and a machiato." She flipped her blonde hair and stalked off.

"I think we should sell her on Craigslist," Grady said as he watched Tawni leave.

"Agreed. We can put her down as a slightly used diva." Nico confirmed.

"I bet some fan would buy her, then we could get our WiBox back." Grady said frankly.

The two continued to decorate the empty set room. It was slowly but surely coming together.

Meanwhile, Sonny wasn't allowed out of her dressing room until she was summoned. Tawni, Nico and Grady wanted it to be a surprise party where the surprise was what the room looked like when she entered. She had no idea what they were planning and it made her nervous.

Several gifts had been dropped off throughout the course of the day. She had yet to touch any of them but figured since she was being kept prisoner she might as well open up a few to pass the time. There were plenty of gift cards and flowers and generic gifts that didn't have any personalization behind them. They were from people she hardly knew like Ashley Tisdale and Selena Gomez. She unwrapped the last gift and threw it aside as there was a small knock at her door.

"So I can come to the party, now?" Sonny said as she opened the door. "Oh, Chad … hi."

"I came to personally drop off your present." He brought his hands hands from behind his back where he was hiding a single white tulip and a small, neatly wrapped box.

"Oh. Thanks, Chad. It's not another signed picture of you is it?" Sonny joked.

"No. It's something slightly better." He smirked at gave her the box. She unwrapped it gently and threw the rippied paper in the garbage. Then she took the lid off the little box and gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh! You got me a new phone. Thank-you, Chad. That was really sweet." Sonny smiled at him.

"Yeah I didn't know what to get you but I remembered a certain incident with rancid sandwhiches and a garbage disposal so I figured I'd get you a new one." He said sincerely. "Turn it on. It's all programmed for you."

"Why is my background image a picture of you?" Sonny frowned.

"Oh is it? It must have done that by itself." Chad said in a high pitched voice.

"So it also programmed itself to say 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper'?" Sonny said darkly.

"Well you know technology these days." He laughed. "It does one more thing." He took out his phone and dialed the number to hers.

"Oh my Gosh! It moos! This is really too much, but thank-you." Sonny blushed. "I guess I'll see you later, then? I wasn't going to invite you to my party but I really want you to come."

He replied with a smile and handed Sonny the flower. He walked off down the hall and Sonny shut the door behind him. She almost felt bad that the only reason she wanted him to come was so she could get her revenge. But she was reminded of Dakota and decided to still go through with it. He did afterall deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny With A Chance Of Sabotage**

**Author's note: So I decided I like these note things lol. I'm sorry the last chapter was lacking in longevity. It seems I fit all I wanted to say in a really short space. But this one should be longer.**

**So I still need you guys to review and tell me the concept for Dakota's episode of So Random. That'd be awesome if I didnt have to think of it all by my onesie. Well anyway, I'd really appreciate some reviews. Tell me what you like and what you don't like and I'll get on it. I aim to please. Thanks!**

**ps. I'm going to college in 4 days so I had planned to finish it before that but my laptop is now in the shop so I'm still going to try to get it done on my Blackberry.**

______________________________

Chad's present came in handy. Sonny had to make a few phone calls in ordinance with her plan. Sonny was smart enough to know a personal attack would just bounce off Chad's ego. She had to hit him where it hurt, where a puppy and half of Hollywood's female population had already managed to go. She had to hurt his image. But she had to do it differently. His previous run-ins with bad publicity had only boosted his reputation as a bad boy thus making him more famous and more desirable to the masses. Sonny had to humanize him to the public and make him look weak. She just hoped her idea would work.

She took her new phone and was pleased to see phone numbers already programmed into it. "Now I need a date ..." Sonny said aloud to herself.

"Talking to yourself so soon, Sonny? I thought insanity only happened once you reached the peek of your career," Tawni said as she walked in. "But actually, I think it arrived just on time."

"Ha-ha, Tawni." Sonny said darkly. "I need a date for my party, tonight. Any ideas? I was thinking of taking James Conroy."

"Ew, why? I thought you hated him." Tawni wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I do. It doesn't matter if I like him. Chad just has to hate him." Sonny smiled.

"Oh. I see what this is. How about Zac Efron?" Tawni suggested.

"Hmm ... or Jake Ryan. He's pretty cute." Sonny smirked.

"Or Zac Efron ..." Tawni said again.

"How am I supposed to get Zac Efron at my party?" Sonny said. "Plus he has a girlfriend."

"Just leave that to me." Tawni hopped up and left.

Sonny decided to get dressed in an electric blue dress, leather jacket and heels. With a few last minute applications of makeup she figured it would be okay to head down to her party and meet Tawni and Zac.

"Sonny!" Tawni called. "I have Zac!"

"Tawni." Sonny said flatly. "That's not Zac Efron."

"Well, Zac was at Vanessa's Summer house and he didn't want to come so you have Ira." Tawni motioned to the blonde boy with green eyes.

"But ... Okay whatever. This better work." Sonny looked at Tawni threateningly.

"I already told that paparazzo he was a Swedish model, now go!" Tawni shooed them away.

"Are you a Swedish model?" Sonny asked Ira.

"No, I'm from Georgia and I work in the copyroom." He said in a deep voice.

Sonny laughed nervously. She figured it'd still work though. Chad hated any guy she was with who wasn't him.

"So, Ira. You're my fake date tonight. I need to get back at Chad Dylan Cooper so I'm going to use the media to do it. If they see me out at an event with you and not Chad they'll praise me for being smart and dumping a bad boy and say he's stupid for letting me go. It makes perfect sense! He's going to look so pathetic and dateless." Sonny breathed hard.

"So ... I don't get it," Ira said.

"Just shutup and pose for the camera." Sonny snapped.

They made sure to be in front of every camera as they walked in. When a fair amount of cheesing for the cameras had taken place, Sonny severed ties with Ira and made her way to the snack bar for a quick shot of fruit punch. Ira had begun to sweat on her and her cheeks were tired from fake smiling.

"Munroe. I'm onto you." A voice from behind said.

Sonny turned around. "Are you Chad, are you really?"

"I know what you're doing. I have to say I'm impressed." Chad smirked. "I'd like to think I made a contribution to this vindictive Sonny."

"Of course you did." Sonny spoke to him as though he had a learning disability. "I'm getting revenge on you, stupid."

"I'll get you back, Random." Chad walked off and rejoined the party.

Sonny panicked a little. She forgot that Chad could retaliate. She wondered why they could never have a healthy relationship. Why they could never just admit they liked each other and simply be together. It was complete nihilism - a constant war between the two. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew he didn't want to hurt her yet somehow they could not stop. Maybe deep down they felt that if they stopped they wouldn't have a reason to talk anymore or to be around each other anymore. Sonny shook the thoughts from her mind and went to cut her cake with burden on her shoulder and heaviness in her heart.

In the morning she would find out if her deviance paid off. She would see Chad illustrated as a heartbroken bad boy with a penchant for burn-out romances. And the media would make Sonny out to be a liberated good girl who two timed a two timer. Making herself look good and Chad look bad was the objective yet somehow she hoped in the back of her mind that her plan would fail.

A few days later she realized she did not fail. It was quite the contrary. Tawni surfed the internet for Sonny and she took in all the headlines. Among them were: "Drama Outside Mckenzie Falls", "Heartbreak For Chad Dylan Cooper" and Sonny's personal favorite "Sonny Munroe's Popularity Soars as Cooper's Declines".

"Good work, Sonny. Who knew you could make Chad look so pathetic." Tawni said, curling her lashes. "But poor timing. Today is the day Dakota guest stars and Chad chaperones."

"What?!" Sonny shouted. "What am I going to do?"

Tawni shrugged. "Meet you downstairs in 5!"

"Great." Sonny sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: It's the much anticipated Dakota episode chapter! *applause applause* Thank-you. You all are too kind. So out of the few people who actually review for this story, no one gave me any ideas for the sketch so I made one up and it's fawesome! Well I think it is at least and that's all that matters. lol. I hope you all like it.**

**BTW - my pink laptop is home now! Yay so I'll have more quality updates because I won't be illegally using my father's computer lol. I won't tell if you don't. haha. This was supposed to be posted tomorrow but I was so excited about my laptop I figured I'd treat you =D**

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform I laid out for you?" a little girl snapped at Chad. Though he was well over two feet taller than her, she still could bring him to his knees.

"I - uh. I'm sorry Miss Condor. Would you like me to change?" Chad blurted uneasily. His voice was noticably shaking. His cool exterior was challenged by a little girl.

"Never mind it. Go get me a milkshake and my teddy bear. Go!" Dakota barked and Chad rushed away.

"Hey, Dakota. It's been too long." Sonny mocked politeness.

"Be quiet." Dakota ordered. "Show me to my dressing room and have Chad bring me my script when he gets back." She snapped her fingers in Sonny's face.

"Evil little girl," Zora whispered as she walked by.

"You don't have a dressing room, sweetie. You're only guest starring. You get ready over there." Sonny pointed to a make-up and hair station in the corner.

"Daddy!" Dakota began to scream for her father.

"No! Shh! You can have my dressing room. How about that?" Sonny smiled maniacally. Dakota smiled and had Sonny show her to the room. She threw Sonny's belongings on the floor and settled herself in. Sonny watched in horror.

"Munroe. Get out of the way." Chad barged in passed Sonny, nearly knocking her over. He knelt in front of Dakota and handed her a milkshake, a teddy bear and her script. Dakota sent him away. He challenged Sonny with his eyes as she stood in the door way to block his path.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"It's nice to know you listen to someone, even if it is a nine year old brat." Sonny spat.

"It's nice to know you care," Chad said with equal venom in his voice as he pushed his way into the door frame. Sonny tried to push him back but he was stronger and managed to wedge himself in there with her, making them both stuck.

"I. Don't. You. Idiot," Sonny said, trying to weasle herself out of the predicament.

"Good then," Chad said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny shouted. She stopped struggling and they stood there inches apart breathing hard. Chad opened his mouth to speak but Dakota cut him off.

"Chad isn't in the script, Sonny. Write him in!" she yelled.

"What? No!" Sonny yelled.

"I'll call Daddy!" Dakota whined.

"Fine. Fine." Sonny gave up and slid herself out sideways from the confines of the door.

"Seems you listen too!" Chad said coolly. "Peace out sucka!"

After a few long arguments with her castmates and a consultation with Marshall, Sonny got Chad in the sketch as a special guest star. The sketch was one Sonny personally had written based on a dream she had after watching Twilight one night. It was one that was deeply personal and dear to her and now it was to be tainted by Chad and Dakota. There were three prime characters in it played by herself, Nico and Zora. Sonny knew Marshall would replace Nico with Chad and Zora with Dakota, but there was no harm in hoping he wouldn't.

Everything went exactly as she hoped it wouldn't and by the time she knew it, she was on set and "Action!" was about to be called.

"ACTION!" Marshall yelled.

"I'm so glad your mother gave me this job babysitting you, Katie." Sonny smiled and patted Dakota's head.

"Me too, Tory!" Dakota said happily. It took all of Sonny's physical strength not to yank all of the little girl's hair out. The fake cheerfulness made Sonny sick.

"Why don't we play a game?" Sonny suggested.

"Or why don't we have a snack?" Dakota gave Sonny a devilish look.

"CUT!" Marshall yelled. "That was perfect. Now apply the fangs." There was a short break while the make-up team put in Dakota's fake fangs.

"ACTION!"

Sonny screamed terrified and ran to the door. She opened it and ran right into Chad dressed as a plumber. She screamed louder.

"Help me! The girl I'm babysitting is trying to kill me!" Sonny yelled and nestled her head in Chad's chest.

"Good job, Katie." Chad smiled, revealing fangs of his own. Sonny screamed and hit him with a prop vase. It shattered and fell to the ground. She shoved passed him and ran but Chad and Dakota caught up to her with their vampiric speed.

"Why are you a plumber?!" Sonny shouted as she threw whatever she could find at him.

"What, just because I'm dead I can't have a day job?" Chad said smoothly.

"Well you do burn in the day time." Sonny said sarcastically from the ground. She shrugged and began to scream again as Chad closed in on her. He picked her up by the shoulders and placed her on her feet. She was surprised by how strong he was as he gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Are you going to bite me?" Sonny mocked fear and closed her eyes expectingly.

Sonny awaited the scripted bite that Chad was supposed to give her on the neck but instead she felt lips on hers. Her eyes shot open and she tried to push him away but he was still gripping her. Her body went weak and she untensed her lips.

"Yes. I am going to bite you." he whispered into her mouth. Sonny went limp and Chad caught her swooning body.

Marshall was ripping through a script behind the camera trying to figure out what happened but he ordered everyone to just go with it.

Chad laid Sonny on the floor and knelt over her. He pushed her head to the side and went in for the bite.

"You actually bit me, you jerk!" Sonny clutched her neck and shot up, head butting Chad in the process.

"Ow!" they both yelled in unison.

Tawni was backstage doubled over in laughter. To her this was the most amusing thing she'd ever seen.

"CUT!" Marshall yelled. Sonny asked Marshall to do it again but he insisted he liked this version of the sketch better. She tried to protest but it was no use. Marshall insisted. He had make-up put fangs on Sonny and they were called back to their places. They finished the sketch with Dakota's character, Katie, coming back and killing them both before flying away on stage wires.

"I hate you." Sonny seethed once 'cut' had been called.

"Of course you do." Chad smiled. "Too bad the feeling's not mutual. I need to talk to you."

"Are you going to tell me why you changed my sketch?" Sonny asked harshly.

"Maybe." Chad smirked.

Sonny felt an uneasy sensation in her stomach. She was both thrilled and disgusted that Chad had kissed her but more so at the fact that she had fainted in his arms after he did so. There was no way she could cover that up or make excuses for it when she spoke to Chad. She hated the hold he had over her. She hated that she wanted to hug and kiss and punch him all at the same time. His smug self knew exactly what he did to her and she hated him even more for that. Changing her sketch was probably the payback he wanted. This would be all over the tabloids pretty soon. Sonny sighed and went to meet Chad. This would be interesting.

**So review this please. Tell me how you like it! I like to update this everyday but I'm not getting any feedback so I'm a bit hesitant to do that. So I'll be posting the next chapter soon! If you want it anyway. Just let me know lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Woop! On to the moment of truth buahahaha! I've kind of thought of an ending for my story so it won't be as disjointed as it was before. But without further ado here is chapter 6! YES!**

Sonny glanced down at her once clean plaid shirt and jeans. Her outfit was covered in fake, corn syrup blood. She concluded there was not enough time to take a shower before she spoke to Chad. Her cleanliness would have to wait. She merely took a rag and wiped the red liquid off her neck and went to Chad's dressing area.

"What'd you want to talk about, Chad?" Sonny attempted sounding threatening but her body was too tired to allow it.

"Who was that guy you took to your party?" Chad asked while looking at himself in the mirror.

"What?" the question was such a shock to her. "Um. His name was Ira. Why?"

"No reason. Look, Sonny. I like you and I'm sorry I ruined your sketch. I just don't want you to be mad at me, which I can kind of already tell you are." Chad looked away from his reflection and looked Sonny in the face.

"Uh. Are you okay, Chad? We're not being filmed, are we?" Sonny looked around for the hidden cameras.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper afterall." Chad smiled broadly. "And no we're not being filmed."

"Wow, then Chad that was really nice. Surprisingly nice." Sonny beamed. "I like you too, so let's call it a truce?"

"Agreed."

"Great. So I want to ask you a question." Chad nodded, signaling her to go on. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"The sketch needed work, Munroe." He grinned slyly. "I'll catch you later, Sonny."

"What just happened?" Sonny asked herself after Chad had left.

She shrugged and retreated back to her vacated dressing room. Dakota had left some time ago. Sonny just needed to tidy her things.

"Tawni. Say I figuratively, hypothetically liked someone like ... say Chad. What do you think Nico, Grady and Zora would say. And you too of course. What would you say?" Sonny asked the blonde.

"We'd probably burn you at the stake." Tawni said in a bored voice.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Sonny was surprised by the blunt answer.

"Of course not, silly. I've always known you liked each other, Sonny, since the first day you met him. You're the one who doesn't seem to know." Tawni rolled her eyes and continued brushing her hair.

"What? Girl please. I don't like Chad," Sonny said in an octave higher than her usual speaking range.

"Right. And I'm ugly. Hmph!" Tawni turned back to her refelction. "Don't insult me, Sonny."

"Well, then what do I do?" Sonny asked.

"Tell him. Duhhhh." Tawni said in her bored valley girl voice.

"Okay. I think I will." Sonny was suddenly empowered and energized. She was completely ready to take on Chad Dylan Cooper. She marched to the door with her head held high.

"You should probably -."

"Shower. Yes I know." Sonny finished Tawni's statement. She still had corn syrup all over her.

Sonny got a chance to think while she cleaned herself. She planned some of what she wanted to say and what she definately did not want to divulge. Once she was all done and dressed, she took a deep breath and headed to the Falls right up to Chad's private dressing room. She knocked twice but no one answered. "Wow, it would be my luck that he's not here," Sonny thought to herself.

She knocked a few more times but still no one answered. She gave up and decided to ask someone who would know.

"Hey, Portlyn. Is Chad around?" She asked sweetly.

"No. He went to dinner with the new Mckenzie Falls girl, Amber." Portlyn said Amber's name with disgust. Evidently Sonny wasn't the only one who liked Chad.

"Oh.' Sonny said trying to hide her disappointment. "So you know when he'll be back."

"What am I, his keeper? I don't know when he'll be back with his stupid little girlfriend." Portlyn fumed.

"Girlfriend?" Sonny asked. She ignored Portlyn's disrespect.

"Yeah. They're dating now apparently. Now you should leave. We're doing actual work over here." Portlyn pointed to the door.

Sonny was too upset to fight with Portlyn. She'd deal with her another day. Sonny could just not wrap her head around the fact that Chad had spoken to her so sweetly that day but he had a girlfriend.

She decided to simply leave him a text message that read:

"I came over to basically spill my guts to you but I see you're on a date. I just can't read you Chad. You're too hard to figure out. So I guess I'll see you around. -Sonny."

She pressed send and exited the building to go back to her own. It was a dark, starless night. There was a soft breeze but it was warm and pleasant. Sonny breathed in the rich, Summer air and sighed.

A noise to her left alerted her. She turned her head and was met with the flash of a camera. It was the first time she'd ever seen paparazzi at the studio.

Chad and presumably Amber walked up hand in hand and cut through a few paparazzi to go back to the Falls. Sonny sighed again and went back to the prop house to avoid being photographed anymore with the hurt expression on her face.

Chad texted back about five minutes after she got back to So Random. The text said:

"No. Sonny I'm so sorry. I can explain everything. My publicist told me to date Amber. It's not real. Just call me please if you're not mad at me. -Chad."

Sonny read it and threw the phone Chad had given her at the wall. It hit it hard and fell to the ground with a thud. She didn''t believe anything he said anymore. He said one thing and did another. It just wasn't worth it. If she had learned anything, Sonny had learned not to gamble with her heart. And she planned not to, especially on Chad Dylan Cooper's account.

"You're an idiot, Sonny Munroe," Sonny said to herself and sighed again.

**And the tension builds. muahahaha. I know you wanted them to get together in this chapter but that was too easy for me. I have a cute ending worked out anyway =D. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So my story is nearing the end. I wanted it to be a lot longer but I've fit so much into such a small space. But I don't think it matters. I'm pleased with how it turned out. So read and review =D. I'd appreciate it. Thanks darlings.**

Chad sat in his dressing room utterly depressed. Sonny was the only real thing he had in his life and he managed to mess it up. Figures. "Ugh, why'd I listen to my publicist," he thought. "But then again I had damage control to think about for my image. Sonny is the one who damaged it after all."

Chad kicked himself around in his mind just thinking of what he could do to make it right. He hated that he had to pretend to date Amber. She was a sweet girl but she could never compare to Sonny. Sonny was spirited and funny and cute, stupid cute.

He decided not to do anything. He didn't want to hurt her again, which was inevitable for him. He didn't know any other way to be. He wouldn't contact her again. He wouldn't take the long way to the Falls anymore and he'd stop "accidently" bumping into her. Chad sighed and looked in the mirror. That mirror was the whole reason for this. His stupid image was to blame. Chad took the mirror and pushed it off the end of the table into the garbage. "Ughh."

Sonny burried her head in her arms and let her hair fall around her.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go so well with Chad?" Tawni said.

"Not at all." Sonny's words were muffled by her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you to go over there." Tawni said feebly.

"It's okay, Tawni. It wasn't your fault. It was his." Sonny raised her head and put her hair back into place. "I'm fine."

The next two weeks passed with ease. Sonny hardly thought about Chad, but it was difficult not to since his face was plastered up pretty much on every wall in the studio. But other than that she didn't ever have to worry with him.

From Tween Weekly Sonny knew that Chad was still dating Amber. Whether the relationship was real or fake, she didn't care. Today she would be shooting the third installment to the Check It Out Girls sketch and then it was movie night for her and Tawni. Tawni had been trying to be nice ever since she found out Chad was dating Amber.

There were no good DVD's so they decided to just watch TV.

"Hey Sonny, I hate to ask but 'Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story' is airing tonight and I ..."

"You want to watch yourself on TV? I get it Tawni. Go ahead," Sonny smiled.

"Are you sure?" Tawni asked. Sonny nodded and Tawni changed the channel to it. Sonny rolled her eyes at how pretensious the entire thing was. His name and face was on everything.

"Wow. There's an interview with Chad during the commercials? As if there isn't enough of him in the movie," Sonny huffed. Tawni shushed her and Sonny crossed her arms and watched in silence.

"So Chad, what's next for you?" the interviewer asked him.

"Well, Mckenzie Falls has just been renewed for another season and I've been reading scripts for movie roles but nothing is set in stone yet. But you definately will be seeing CDC around." Chad grinned and pointed at the cameras.

"Good, good. Let's talk about the stars from the movie about your life story. The entire cast of So Random star in it as themselves, correct?"

"Yes, at first Selena Gomez was supposed to play um .. Sonny Munroe but I replaced her for the real Sonny," Chad said. His smile had faded.

"Oh why is that?"

"Well. As wonderful as Miss Gomez is, no one can really portray Sonny but her." Chad smiled. "Next question."

"Oh my Gosh," Tawni whispered and looked at Sonny, but her eyes were locked on the TV.

"So, you're personal life, Chad. I hear you have a girlfriend. Is love in the stars for Hollywood's bad boy?" the interviewer looked expectant. Sonny could see Amber in a small corner of the screen peeking out from behind the set.

"Um .. Well. Yes, I think there might be." Chad shifted uneasily in his seat and Amber came out a little more.

"Oh, is it your new co-star, Amber? You two have been spotted around together a lot lately," The interview urged him on.

"Well ..." Chad's voice phased out as Tawni shut off the TV.

"I'm bored." Tawni huffed.

"TURN IT BACK ON!" Sonny grabbed the remote and flicked it back on in time to catch the end of his statement.

"...Sonny Munroe." Chad's voice came earlier than the picture. Sonny's ears quirked up.

"What?" the interviewer was shocked. "You're in love with Sonny Munroe?"

"I didn't say that. I said 'I think'" Chad said anxiously. "But I haven't spoken to her in weeks. She probably hates me. I did something to upset her."

Sonny's heart dropped. She laughed inwardly as she saw Amber duck behind the set, probably in tears.

"Wow, when did you first realize it?" the interviewer was leaning forward in his seat brandishing the microphone in Chad's face.

"I .. Well I met her at Condor Studios where our shows are shot. And ... you know what? I don't want to talk about it anymore. Cut! Have my tech guys edit this out." Chad stood up and walked off the set. The interviewer gestured the cameras to stop rolling and it cut abruptly to a commercial.

Chad sped to his dressing room and closed the door. "What did I just do?" he thought to himself. But his thoughts were cut short as Amber burst in.

"What were you thinking! You embarrassed me on live television you jerk!" Amber picked up throw pillows and threw them all at him.

"I'm sorry!" Chad shielded his face with his arms. "Just, get out please? Just please?"

Amber quieted and left him alone.

"What the heck just happened?!" Sonny screamed at Tawni. "Did you see that? I just saw that. Oh my gosh, _everyone_ just saw that! It was on TV!"

"Sonny, calm down. It's not a big deal. Who would watch Chad's stupid life story anyway? I bet no one saw it," Tawni said calmly.

"Everyone would watch it! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny fumed. "I have to talk to him."

She picked up her phone and began to dial. But she rethought it and shut it.

"Okay, I can't." she said. "Okay, nevermind I will!" She opened and shut it again. "Okay I can't."

"Wait until you see him in person, Sonny." Tawni suggested.

"Oh, okay good idea. All right, thanks." Sonny took a few deep breaths and sat down.

"Let's make popcorn! I think it's getting close to my scene in the movie!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Ughhhh." Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes and slammed her face down into a pillow.

**Yay! So tell me what you think =D. I'll be updating this tomorrow perhaps. I think the next chapter might be the last or there might be two more. I won't know yet until I write it. But I hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I usually like to stay true to the nature of the show by making it funny and not too heavy but I don't think it's condusive to a good love story so that's why the last chapter was kind of dramatic. But nonetheless, I hope you liked it. Now onto chapter 8!**

**ps: I want to add the last chapter later tonight after I get a few more hits and reviews because I'm moving into college tomorrow.**

Chad's announcement was burning through every media outlet over the next few weeks. Sonny and Chad were on every issue of Tween Weekly and any other teen magazine. Chad had boosted his image as a bad boy with a soft spot and Sonny was as popular as ever. There was extra attention also because Dakota and Chad's episode of So Random aired.

Sonny still had not spoken to Chad though. She didn't know what to say and even if she did, she didn't want to be swarmed by news reporters trying to get a had given up since he had not heard from Sonny. The two tried to put it in the past but circumstance didn't allow it. For the first time Chad didn't want to see himself on the covers of magazines or on TV.

"Ugh, Tawni. I see why so many celebrities punch paparazzi in the face. They are so persistant." Sonny said as she pushed her way passed news reporters on the way into the dressing room.

"At least you're getting publicity. I haven't been in a magazine for two whole weeks!" Tawni pouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't ask for any of this. I just wish Chad never said anything so I could get some quiet!" Sonny shouted. "They're at my apartment, they're here. Ugh. They're everywhere!"

"Okay. That's nice. Now help me get ready for the High School Musical 4 premiere!" Tawni whipped out a blushing brush and smiled.

"I'll pass. I have some major sulking and hiding to get back to." Sonny smiled cheekily.

"What? You have to come with me! I didn't get a date because I assumed you were coming with me. I'm Tawni Hart! I can't walk down the red carpet alone!" Tawni sprang up from her chair.

"I can't! Chad will be there and the camera flashes are making me dizzy. I keep seeing purple dinosaurs on everything." Sonny wrinkled her nose.

"I can't accept this. You're going if I have to force you into a dress and tie you down to put on your make-up!" Tawni glared. "But you won't look better than me of course."

"Why are you and Chad like the same exact person?" Sonny said sarcastically.

"Wow. That was offensive." Tawni looked at the floor. "Anyway! Put this on!" Tawni threw an emerald green gown at her and Sonny knew instantly she wasn't going to win this one.

After some excessive plucking, brushing and primping Sonny and Tawni were all set to make a statement at the premiere. Tawni made sure not to clash with Sonny's green dress by wearing a short, black one.

"So let's go over the plan again. if you see Chad you're going to ..." Tawni waited for Sonny to finish her sentence.

"I'm going to tell him not to talk to me," Sonny said boredly.

"And ..."

"And punch him in the stomache." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Good! Now let's go!"

The two got into a limo and Tawni was going on and on about her dreams of having a shoe line and Sonny heard something vaguely about lip gloss. But for the most part she wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"What! No! I'm going first. I'm Tawni Hart!" Tawni screeched. Sonny turned around to find her yelling at her phone as if it were a person.

"Why are you yelling. Oh my gosh." Sonny snapped.

"Chad's in the car in front of us and he's insisting that he get out first!" Tawni screeched.

"Does it matter?" Sonny whined.

"Yes! It does! Getting out first is so much better. We don't want Chad's left over buzz." Tawni said wide eyed. "We're getting out first you jerk!" Tawni yelled into her phone.

"Just let him get out first. I don't care," Sonny said to the window.

"No! We're getting three-fourths the way out then you can get out, okay? GO! SONNY GO!" Tawni shoved Sonny into the door and she bumped her arm trying to get out. She looked flustered but recovered quickly.

"Thanks for trying to kill me, Tawni." Sonny said through her teeth. The two posed for the camera together and walked down the carpet, trying to turn in every direction the paparazzi asked.

Chad got out from his limo next and popped his collar. Sonny cringed when she realized he was with Amber. They continued down the carpet and posed together much like Sonny and Tawni had.

"Chad! Sonny's right in front of you, is there anything you'd like to say to her?" a reporter shouted at the Mckenzie Falls star. Chad merely smiled at him and proceeded. Reporters continued to yell for Chad and Sonny but they ignored all the questions about each other.

"Sonny, just turn around and look at him." Tawni urged.

"No! Let's go!" Sonny yanked at Tawni's arm. "Come on. I don't want to see him."

"Come on. You haven't even spoken to him in weeks! Just turn around, please?" Tawni stopped Sonny.

"Ugh. No! Now let's go! You wanted me to punch him in the stomach before! What changed?" Sonny pulled Tawni making her almost break a heel. "Plus, he brought Amber."

"So what? He told you himself that his publicist told him to date her. Men will always put their careers first. My mother told me that ... or maybe I heard it in a movie. Well wherever I heard it, it's true!" Tawni tried to pull her arm away.

"Fine! I'll turn around but I don't know what you think I'm going to see." Sonny flipped around and looked Chad in the face.

Somehow the shouting reporters and flashing cameras seemed to stop. All Sonny could hear was white noise. She stared at Chad for what seemed like days. She hadn't seen him for so long it almost made her want to laugh or cry or do both at the same time. She missed having him around. She missed his ego and his stupid Mckenzie Falls uniform. She even missed how he used to make her say nice things about him and how he used her for good press. She couldn't help but smile a little.

He turned to face her at that moment and his face lit up too. He dropped his arm from Amber's grasp and began to walk towards her. Time seemed to go in slow motion for Sonny as she watched him approach her. She couldn't wait for him to get there. It was taking entirely too long. She began to walk towards him too.

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her and she realized the increase in pops and clicks and shouts from the camera crews and reporters. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that she forgave Chad. For whatever he did to her, she forgave him. She didn't even remember his offense. Somehow it seemed unimportant.

"I'm so sorry," Chad whispered to her when he was right in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry too." Sonny looked down.

Chad took her by surprise when he cupped her chin and tilted her head up. He bent down and kissed her. The white noise filled her ears again and her skin seemed to be on fire wherever his made contact. She melted at his touch and fell into him.

"So we're good?" Chad whispered when he pulled away.

"We're so good." Sonny beamed.

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny couldn't stop smiling. But she instantly remembered where she was.

"Chad, we're holding up the line. Let's go before Miley runs us over." Sonny said, now very aware of where she was.

"I'm so glad we made up." Chad threw his arm over Sonny's shoulders and they walked into the premiere together. "I missed my Random."

"I'm glad too, Chad." Sonny snuggled into the rook of his arm and placed a hand on his chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Amber crying on her agent's shoulder and Miley being ignored by the press, who were only concerned with the story of the night - Chad and Sonny.

There were probably serious consequences to her making up with Chad like bad PR, angry mothers and unhappy castmates but for once Sonny didn't care. For once she felt okay to do what she felt and she knew Chad felt the same way.

**THIS IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END. There will be one more chapter and then it's a wrap for my first story =D. I hope you liked it. By the way, I know there isn't a High School Musical 4. I just couldn't think of anything and no I have nothing against Miley Cyrus. I just needed a celebrity and she came to mind first. Oh and the green gown was inspired by Atonement because I love that dress!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these so I disclaim everything. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: The end is upon us! lol. This will be a very short chapter to tie up some loose ends =D.**

"Well from the moment he stole my frozen yogurt, I just knew." Sonny smiled and clutched Chad's hand.

"You knew that you'd fall in love with me?" Chad smirked.

"Don't push it, Chip." Sonny dropped his hand.

The two were doing an exclusive interview with Santiago Heraldo of Tween Weekly TV. It'd been a few days after the incident at the High School Musical 4 premiere and things were going perfectly except for the fact that Sonny and Chad were always knee deep in paparazzi.

"This is unexpected after you made her look bad in the press, Cooper." Santiago said with an accusing eye aimed directly at Chad.

"Well, you know how it is. Ha-ha." Chad laughed nervously and glanced at Sonny.

"And also that you, Miss Munroe tried to ruin Chad's reputation." he re-aimed his eye at Sonny.

"Ha, Santiago. You're so silly. Who did that?" Sonny laughed in a high pitched voice.

"You did. Ratings for Mckenzie Falls actually dropped 6% after your birthday party stunt." Santiago said sternly. "What do you think of that, Chad?"

"Well, I didn't know that." Chad took his arm from around Sonny's shoulders.

"What are you trying to do, Heraldo!" Sonny shot up from her chair and pointed a finger at the interviewer. He just looked at Sonny wide eyed, but other than that he did not move.

"He's trying to expose you for what you really are!" Chad shot up too and pointed a finger in Sonny's face.

"What!? What am I _really_?" Sonny glared at the blonde towering over her.

"A-a-a diva!" Chad shrieked and Sonny gasped.

"Take that back!" Sonny yelled.

"No!" Chad yelled back.

"Well, you're hair's stupid!" Sonny stood on her tip toes to be eye level with Chad.

"Oh. Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad took a step forward.

"Yes. And I just went there." Sonny challenged. "This interview is over, Santiago. I'm leaving."

"What? No. I'm leaving first!" Chad took a few steps towards the door.

"Not this again. Look, Cooper. I'm going first." Sonny shoved passed him and stood in the door.

"Your show isn't funny!" Chad shouted.

"Well you can't act." Sonny ducked out of the room as Chad gasped loudly.

Santiago watched with amusement on his face.

"So we're still on for tonight?" Chad yelled after her.

"8 o'clock?" Sonny poked her head back inside.

"9. I'll pick you up," Chad grinned.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." Sonny smiled. "I'll call you!" and she ducked out again with a final flip of her hair.

**THE END!**

**Random ending you say? Well I say not! I didn't want to leave it with a perfect, fairytale ending because that's not how Sonny and Chad are. So tell me what you thought and I plan to write my 2nd story soon =].**


End file.
